


Comfort

by laireshi



Series: And our roots together join... [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Stumbling around hell, defeated and haunted by nightmares of Mundus, Vergil meets V.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the VerV week. This time it's V and post-Nelo corrupted Vergil.

_ Pain._ Horrible pain flaring up in every part of his body. (Still incomparable with the sensation of the black armour restricting him; still nothing like what'd come  _ before_.)

He stumbles; steadies himself with the long staff he's carrying. It's a Devil Arm, but it could be just wood; the only weapon that matters is gone because of his own failure.

Two steps later, he falls—and someone catches him.

A human. A weak human being with eyes that Vergil remembers from his mother's face.

"I got you. You can rest now."

He trusts those eyes.

He lets unconsciousness claim him.


End file.
